


Under The Influence

by InsideMyBrain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Demon Blood, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Demon Blood Addiction, F/M, I'm getting sick of the word blood, Poetry, Sam Winchester on Demon Blood, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, demon, etc etc etc, poem, poem about blood, poem about sam drinking demon blood, you catch my drift all that yummy bloooood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideMyBrain/pseuds/InsideMyBrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I wrote about Sam and Ruby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Influence

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on ao3 :D

He loves her, he says   
But it's more like a deep need   
A craving   
For her   
And the drugs she feeds him   
Through her love she poisoned him   
She took joy in his addiction   
To her   
And the sinful things they do in the dark   
When prying eyes are elsewhere they revel in it   
The lust and passion of their acts   
Her blood   
His lips   
Her skin   
His tongue   
He feels guilt, surely, but he can't give it up   
He can't give her up   
Because she keeps him wanting more   
Hanging on by a thread   
A thread of saliva   
A trickle of blood   
Just a little more   
And he becomes dangerous   
Under her influence   
Under the demonic influence   
Of the taste of her blood.


End file.
